Raiken Clan
The Raiken Clan Background: Due to the high amount of lightning storms that passed over the village, many of the villagers were starting to get fed up with the bolts, along with the destruction caused by them. The Raikens, deciding to make a name for themselves among the villagers, started to attempt to figure out ways to control the electricity within the lightning bolts itself. It took many, many attempts by the heads of the clan, but they finally got it. They even figured out ways of briefly storing this electricity and using it for offensive means. From here on out, it was taught to everyone in the Raiken clan, and it was eventually figured out that the clan itself had the right bodily setup for it. Description of Limit: The ability to control electricity/lightning, along with the ability of storing it within the human body to use as offense or defense, depending upon the situation. Rules: Requirements ●Must have Raiton as Main Element ●Must have Raiken as Last Name ●Each Member of this Clan has a Speed level of one rank higher. ●All Raiton Justu used against them are one rank weaker on impact. ●All Raiton Jutsu are the power level of the next rank up. Jutsu List: Raikou Sao no Jutsu - Lightning Rod Technique - D Rank This is the technique that is used so that the person can first start conducting electricity in the first place. With it, they're basically making the battlefield considerably more lethal, along with preparing their future techniques. The user makes it so his entire body is wrapped up in lightning, making it so that whenever an opponent touches them, they'll get zapped. However, the amount of damaged from the zap varies from stage to stage. Also, it's only defense. When a person attacks, they're forced to drop the jutsu to do so. You have to be standing still in order to use this technique in defense. Electric Net - C Rank By releasing numerous amount of static wire which turns into a net used to ensnare the target's body, as it sends signal's through there nervous system's making them twitch and unable to move. Hit the traget is paralyzed for two of their posts Raikou Sumiyaka no Jutsu - Lightning Speed Technique - C Rank In other words, the user is able to use electricity in order to travel upon currents, his speed reaching up to at least twice of his typical speed, if not even more so. The currents can also strike an opponent if an attack is launched while the jutsu is cast. Lightning Fumma Shuriken - B Rank Creating an intense shuriken made completely of deadly lighting this is thrown Extremely fast and is very painful being made of pure lighting the giant shuriken cannot decapitate limbs but will cause huge shocks once it hits. Raikou Heki no Jutsu - Lightning Burst no Jutsu (Usually said as 'Lightning...BURST-O!') - B Rank This jutsu is a variation of the Tama Raikou no Jutsu. Instead of just firing off from one part of his body, though, it fires off in the shape of a barrier around him that typically goes for four or five meters. The shape is similar to the Hyuuga Haiten, though there's no spinning and no chakra being launched. Instead, it's just lightning being fired out. This barrier will let things come in and out as they please, but with each passing through the barrier they are electrocuted with a high amount of voltage. Things such as Kunai and other weapons can make it through the barrier, if one can seen the user behind all the white fire. Oni Sora no Jutsu – Demon of the Sky Technique - A Rank S Ranked Due to it being Pure Lightning Using the Raiken’s exceptional clan abilities of storing and manipulating lightning. If the user posses a Gauntlet, they can release their stored lightning around the gauntlet. The lightning will then become larger and create a somewhat demonic like arm of lightning, much larger than the users actual arm. This then spreads to their other arm, though this arm should not at in any circumstances have a Gauntlet and is there for more open to attack or even burns from the jutsu its self. Upon generating the two demonic like arms, the user is in theory able to break through most if not all Earth element jutsu or any other sub elements of Earth. Tama Raikou no Jutsu - Ball Lightning Technique - A Rank After the person has the amount of practice necessary to make it so their entire body is encased in electricity, The user can then ionize the gas in the air and focus electricity within it, creating a giant red ball of super-heated gas and a massive amount of electrical current. The attack can then be launched, causing a massive explosion when it hits. Raikou tatsumaki no Jutsu - Lightning Tornado Technique - A Rank Releasing the electricity through the tenketsu, the user then launches themselves up and uses the energy being launched from his body to spin around. Unlike the Hyuuga Haiten, this does not form a ball of energy around the user. Instead, it forms a tornado that goes about ten feet up into the air. At the top of the tornado is an opening that, someone who is talented with jumping and controlling chakra at various parts of their body, could easily slide down through and attack the Raiken clan member using this technique.